


Help Me

by MultiFictionLover



Series: M/M [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Movie Night, Blood, Crushes, Crying, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Plot, Protective Steve Rogers, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Worried Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFictionLover/pseuds/MultiFictionLover
Summary: Tony has gotten himself into a relationship from which is no escape. Steve is trying to help him, but he doesn't know where to start. The whole team is worried, they come up with a plan that in the end fails. But when Tony thinks it's the end for him, Steve comes to save him like a knight in shining armour.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone
Series: M/M [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811206
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Another Stony fic. This one is shorter than the previous two, but I think it's as good as the two before. If you like it don't be shy and leave a comment and kudos.
> 
> Tiberius in this story looks like Christian Bale who is on the banner, it's just for better imagination. Since he is not in the movies it was a little more difficult. 
> 
> The story is written in 3rd POV. I don't own the characters but the plot is mine.
> 
> And also before you proceed I have to warn you that my native language is NOT English so errors may occur.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

"Hey, Tony. I'm sorry to interrupt you from your work, but do you want to come to today's movie night? Natasha is making her famous popcorn." Steve asks standing in the glass door of Tony's workshop leaning against the frame. He is smiling from ear to ear watching the genius as he sits in front yet another world-changing invention that is yet to be finished.

Maybe this time Tony will accept his offer to spend more time with the team. Spend more time with him. He needs a break from all the work once in a while. Tony is still just a human like all of them except for Thor. Sometimes people forget that fact.

"Not today Steve, sorry. I've already made plans for tonight." Tony replies like every time before when Steve asked. Steve's smile disappears. He was really hopeful this time.

"No, it's absolutely ok. We totally understand. Wouldn't want to interrupt your plans. It's just that you don't spend as much time with the team as before. Is something wrong? Did any of us do something offensive? You can talk to me, Tony." Steve says sadly, the genius doesn't behave like himself anymore. He is not his playful sarcastic self and Steve misses that part of him.

They know each other for years now. They have been through a lot, the past holds so many amazing memories so Steve can tell when something is not okay with the billionaire.

Steve considers Tony a family, a close friend, even though he wants their relationship to blossom into something more passionate. However, the blond knows he doesn't stand a chance not when Tony is already in a serious relationship with Tiberius Stone for the past three months. As long as Tony is happy Steve is happy even though it's not the supersoldier that makes the philanthropist smile.

"Everything is fine. I promise. There's just a lot of work going on and I don't have much time for anything else. It has nothing to do with any of you." Tony reassures him as he turns away from his work, but Steve can see that Tony's words are not exactly true.

He already talked with Pepper and asked her if she could clear Tony's schedule a little bit that it's too much pressure on him, but the ginger woman said that Tony has nothing planned ahead, that she has tons of inventions to sell and Tony is free from work.

Steve just wonders what could be the reason for Tony's odd behaviour because Tony also doesn't look good. Not that he is not handsome in Steve's eyes. He is and always will be the most beautiful person in the world for Steve. It's just that he doesn't look healthy.

He is much thinner and his skin is pale. He doesn't sleep and eat and if that is not because of working late into the night then Steve doesn't know what else it may be. He just hopes the genius will tell him before it gets too far.

"Okay, but you can always talk to me about anything. I just want you to know that." Steve says and hopes that it will encourage Tony to finally tell him the truth. Steve shifts uncomfortably from leg to leg as he still stands in the door frame.

"I know and I appreciate it. Now please go, I have lots of work to do." Tony ends the conversation, stands up from the chair he was sitting at and quickly shows Steve out of the door so nobody, especially his boyfriend, can't see them together. Ty is supposed to be here any second and Tony doesn't want him to see him and Steve talking. He might think something is going on between the two of them, that Tony is an ungrateful cheater and the former playboy doesn't want that to happen again. He knows what awaits him if that repeats.

Steve walks away from the lab with a worried expression. He climbs up the stairs into the huge living room where the rest of the team already waits on the couch for the movie night to begin. Everything is prepared; popcorn, drinks, snacks except they haven't chosen a movie yet. They wanted Tony to choose if he comes but it seems they will have to decide themselves once again.

"He's not coming?" Natasha asks even though she already knows the answer. The assassin just wants it to be confirmed.

"No, he's not," Steve replied sadly. He feels lost. He doesn't know what to do. He can't think straight not when Tony is in the state he is right now.

"We have to do something. He looks like a skeleton. It can't continue like this." Clint speaks up as he looks at Steve and then at Nat who is sitting beside him on the couch. The whole team is worried it's not just Steve.

"But we still don't know what causes the change." Bruce points out. That's true, they don't know what is happening that Tony changed so much and the team feels useless. How can they protect the world when they can't even help their own friend? Their family?

"We shall ask his lover… It's him who is closest to our dear friend." Thor suggests. Tony spends every possible second with Tiberius, that might not be such a bad idea and everyone in the room agrees.

"I will ask him when I see him." Steve volunteers, he wants to solve this problem once and for all and see Tony's cheerful smile once again. It physically hurts him seeing Tony like this. The billionaire is like a ghost of his past self.

"Ok, it's settled," says Natasha, "however, I think we should cancel the movie night for tonight. I can tell nobody is in the mood for it." Everybody nods in approval to Natasha's idea and the group parts into their rooms except for Steve who stays in the living room. He is still thinking about the whole situation and how to solve it.

Steve sits there for a good half an hour when the elevator clicks indicating that someone is coming. Steve jumps from his seat expecting Tony. Maybe the genius changed his mind and after all is coming for the movie night. But when the elevator opens it's Tiberius who steps out. Good, at least Steve can ask him about Tony.

"Oh, Captain America. Do you know where Tony is?" Tiberius asks right after he spots Steve sitting on the couch.

"He is in his workshop," Steve replies and Tiberius quickly turns back to the elevator, "but before you go, can I talk to you for a minute?" Steve blurts before the dark-haired man gets a chance to walk away.

"What about?" Tiberius asks mindlessly as he turns back looking at Steve. Not caring for whatever Steve has to say. He just wants to find Tony and check up on him if he is behaving properly or if he needs to remind of good manners once again. Although he is sure after the last time the brunette will remember his place, but you can never be 100% sure, right?

"Tony. Do you know what is wrong with him?" Steve asks and the other man tenses, he is caught off guard. That question catches Tiberius's attention.

"No, he is absolutely fine. Did he say something to you?" Tiberius cocks his on the side and asks curiously with his brows lowered in annoyance and anger. His mask slips a bit because he wasn't prepared for this conversation. Although he is an amazing actor so Steve didn't notice.

"No, I'm just worried. He is not himself anymore. I thought you might know what is going on." Steve says genuinely, something is off about Tiberius but the supersoldier can't point it out. When Steve asked about Tony, Tiberius tensed and that indicates something.

"You are worried for no reason. You know how Tony is. He always wants to have attention just for himself. It's probably just one of his phases. Nothing serious." Tiberius tries to play it cool. No damage has been done, Steve is as clueless as ever, no need to worry.

 _The ice probably damaged his brain or something, because it's not possible to be this dumb,_ Tiberius thoughts to himself. The dark-haired man hates the captain for everything he stands for, it's good to know he is not as perfect as everyone says.

"If you say so…" Steve is not satisfied with the answer Tiberius gave him, but he can tell that he is not getting anything more from the other man. But he was really sure that Tiberius knows something, it appears he was wrong.

"It was nice meeting you, but I have to go. Take care, Captain." Tiberius says and pushes the button for the elevator to arrive on the floor he is on.

"You too." Steve doesn't know why but Tiberius seems to be hiding something. His behaviour just feels so fake and the blond can't point out why. The answer is there on the tip of his tongue but he doesn’t know what it is.

Steve didn't get any information from Tiberius and he is troubled. The plan failed. Steve uncomfortably shifts on the couch thinking of how to confront Tony and get some answers from the genius himself. Even though he knows it leads nowhere. He already tried many times.

***

Meanwhile, Tiberius angrily arrives at the workshop Tony is in. He enters his code and throws open the door with a loud bang. Tony jumps at the sudden sound and trembles in fear as he hears Ty coming closer, not daring to look at the hazel-eyed man. The genius is not sure what he did wrong this time, he was really careful not to talk to the wrong people or say the wrong things. Even though his best effort it's not enough, he is not enough. As always.

"I was talking with Steve." Tiberius starts, voice steady and rough. His eyes full of furry. Tony is trembling like a leaf in a wind, not saying a single word, just listening to what Tiberius has to say. Tiberius is always right. The dark-haired man is the only one that can stand the pathetic and horrible person Tony is and the philanthropist is fully aware of that. He believes every word Ty says to him. Because he doesn't deserve anything better.

"And do you know what he was asking about?" Tiberius continues the conversation and Tony is not sure if he should answer this time. He rather stays silent but that might have not been the best idea the genius had in his life just like many things that happened all the months in the relationship with Tiberius.

"ANSWER ME!" The other man shouts at the brown-eyed brunette he is not afraid that someone is going to hear them because the workshop is soundproof and JARVIS won't violate Tony's orders and talk to others about this.

"N-no... I d-don't know..." Tony says, it's barely a whisper and his voice is shaking but Tiberius hears it and he is satisfied.

"He was asking about you!" As the abuser says the words he brushes his fingers through his dark brown hair and huffs in annoyance before he harshly slaps Tony across his tanned cheek and then kicks him into the stomach. On that the former playboy falls to the ground in pain, his old wounds are opening and the fresh ones from the latest mission are still not healed. Tony starts sobbing silently so the man before him can't hear. That would make him punish the wounded man even more.

This is not the first time Tiberius had to take the matters into his own hands and show Tony just how he doesn't deserve anyone's but his company because he is pathetic little whore who bends for anyone that wishes, even for the Saint and perfect Captain America himself who that excuse if a man has a crush on.  
And by this, he is doing him a favour, because there's no way Captain America would like the pathetic shit Tony is.

Every time Tony thinks of himself as a human being with his own rights, as something different than a whore for fucking and satisfying others, Tiberius beats him so he remembers it's not true and everyone will do him the same things if he tries to tell anyone. Because that's what he deserves.

Tiberius lowers himself to the ground before Tony so they can be face to face and continues in talking, his voice is cold and merciless. "Did you tell him anything?" He asks even though Steve was clearly clueless about what is happening down here. He just needs an excuse for beating Tony some more and he always finds it.

"N-n-no." Tony pants through the sobs painfully. Tiberius now can see and hear that the engineer is crying and that makes an evil smirk appear on his face. Tony knows what's coming.

"Oh, you are crying? You can't even act like a real man? How pathetic!" Tiberius laughs out loud right into Tony's face as he smacks him once again across both bruised cheeks and then he punches the crying man into his nose until it's broken and bleeding.

This has been going on for three months, the whole time they are together. Tony's teammates have no chance of finding out thanks to the kind of job they are doing.

Whenever a bruise shows up he blames it on missions and his clumsiness in the workshop and the team believes him. Why wouldn't they? There is no reason to suspect anything but Steve seems like he feels something is not right and both Tiberius and Tony are aware of that, however, the genius won't do anything to help the blonde to figure it out. Tiberius has taken all the self-confidence from him when he started treating the billionaire the way he does.

Tony tries to crawl away from Tiberius because he can't take it anymore, this is too much for him. He knows he deserves it for all the terrible things he has done, for all the innocent people he has killed with his weapons. Whenever he looks at his hands he can see it. The blood.

But this is too much. The worst thing is that he believes that even though he tells someone about what is going on, they will join Tiberius and laugh at him, beat him together. And he certainly doesn't want Steve looking at him like Tiberius does; with disgust. He doesn't want Steve to laugh at him and beat him. He is sure he doesn't stand a chance with the supersoldier but he is okay with the friendly concern and glances he gets from the blond.

Tony doesn't get to crawl far because Tiberius catches his leg and pulls him closer and after that, he kicks the genius into his chest and stomach and Tony doesn't know where anymore, his whole body is on fire. Tony is not able to tell where the pain comes from, that's just how unbearable it is, it's all over his body. He can hear the cracking of his ribs and it's not a good sound, however, Tiberius seems to be enjoying it and continues. That sick bastard.

Tony just lays there and lets the man do whatever he pleases. This is it, the end. He can't defend himself anymore, he never could. He is nothing without the suit just like Steve said when they met for the first time, he is just a fragile weak old human. Nobody is going to find him in time and he will die here in his workshop by the hand of his abusive boyfriend.

Tony is starting to slip into unconsciousness but then he hears a familiar voice, a voice that he adores, a voice that is like a music to his ears and it's not Tiberius's. It's Steve's voice. Steve came to save him. A bit of hope settles in Tony's heart.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Steve yells at Tiberius furiously as he opens the door and runs towards the two of them, Tony has never seen him like this before, so angry, the Captain America always keeps his cool.

"Nothing he doesn't deserve!" Tiberius replies back, but he is not so confident anymore like with Tony. His voice is uncertain but he still believes that what he is doing is right and continues in kicking into the genius who is laying on the floor in front of him. The blond's expression gets even madder, his beautiful big blue eyes darken that Tony can't almost recognise them.

Steve launches at the abuser and punches him in the face but not too hard because he is aware of the fact he could easily kill the guy. However, even that is enough force to send Tiberius flying two meters away and falling on the ground like a rag doll. When the abuser is disposed of, Steve hurries to the billionaire's side to aid.

"Y-you c-came…" Tony says through his tears and pain, his voice is still shaking but it's not because of fear anymore. He is relieved that he is not alone, that someone cares for him enough to save him and that someone is Steve. That fact brings peace to Tony's soul.

"I will always come for you sweetheart." And on that Steve gently kisses the top of the genius's head and hugs him but not too tight so he doesn't hurt him even more. Tony is safe in Steve's arms and that's all that matters.

After that, they go to the med bay to get Tony checked up. The rest of the team took care of Tiberius. Some of his illegal activities showed up and he is now sitting in a jail where he can hurt no one.

Tony has a few cracked ribs, internal bruising and few minor cuts all over his body. His previous injuries reopened a little bit, although it’s nothing life-threatening. Nevertheless, he still needs to take it easy for the next month or so. He is also starved and sleep-deprived and that's something Steve is going to take care of.

The blond is ashamed of the fact he didn't realize sooner what was happening to Tony the past three months. He is disappointed in himself for not protecting Tony enough but that's going to change. He won't let the engineer out of his sight ever again.

And that won't be such a problem because as he saw the genius lying there wounded and curled up in himself, Steve knew he doesn't want to live without anymore and if he doesn't confess his feelings for the billionaire he will certainly regret it for the rest of his life. So he confessed right after Tony was released from the med bay.  
The brunette reciprocated his feelings and now they are dating.

Steve was scared that they are moving too fast for Tony especially after what the billionaire went through, but Tony is now happy like never before and he has almost forgotten all about Tiberius. Such a person doesn't get the satisfaction of ruining his life anymore.

They are both healthy and happy together, living the dream. The media loves them, they are the power couple of the century and everyone is really supporting. Life couldn’t be better for the two of them.

And if you are asking where is the but I can assure you there isn't.


End file.
